1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method of a relay node and a next node of the relay node for network coding.
2. Description of Related Art
In a mesh network generally including terminals, for example, nodes without using an infrastructure, a unicast communication may be enabled between the nodes. In particular, when at least two unicast communications are enabled between nodes, network coding may be employed.